List of Questions From Grunty's Furnace Fun
The questions have been sorted by order of the different worlds and areas. :Key: ::o = Correct Answer ::x = Incorrect Answer Spiral Mountain *Spiral Mountain's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :x - 9 :o - 8 :x - 7 *In Spiral Mountain, fields are green, which veggie baddie isn't seen? :x - Topper the Carrot :x - Colliwobble the Cauliflower :o - Spuddy the Potato Gruntilda's Lair *You found enough, you know the score, how many notes for the first note door? :x - 100 :x - 75 :o - 50 *Me and her look just the same, Grunty's sister what's her name? :o - Brentilda :x - Bruntella :x - Boghandle Mumbo's Mountain *In Mumbo's Village in the middle, which tall object solves this riddle? :x - Lu-Be-Ju the Totem Pole :o - Juju the Totem Pole :x - Tojo the Totem Pole *In Mumbo's Mountain you don't know, what does that big gorilla throw? :o - Oranges :x - Chocolates :x - Barrels *On Mumbo's Mountain in the lake, what's in there make no mistake? :o - A school of fish :x - A dirty hippo :x - A hungry shark *Mumbo's Mountain is a thrilla, what's the name of the gorilla? :o - Conga :x - Wonga :x - Bonga *Mumbo's Mountain, Bottles is there, which move was learned, you stupid pair? :o - Talon Trot :x - Shock Jump :x - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Mumbo's Mountain is easy for sure, how many Jigsaws open its door? :o - 1 :x - 2 :x - 3 *On Mumbo's Mountain, it's not dull, what's in the eye of Mumbo's Skull? :o - Something Else :x - Musical Notes :x - Mumbo Token *On Mumbo's Mountain, surrounded by sea, there's a Jinjo, what color is he? :x - Green :o - Blue :x - Black *On Mumbo's Mountain, they look flash, how many huts were there to smash? :o - 6 :x - 5 :x - 8 *There's a tower in which they hide, on Mumbo's Mountain, what's inside? :x - Fatty the Bat :o - Ticker the Termite :x - Bongo the Bee Treasure Trove Cove *In Treasure Trove Cove, within this game, what is the leaking bucket's name? :x - Holey :o - Leaky :x - Mr. Sieve *In Treasure Trove you need quick legs, which of my nasties ate your eggs? :x - Lockup the Treasure Chest :x - Snippet the Crab :o - Yum-Yum the Clam *Jinjos are a crafty lot, on Treasure Trove Cove, where are they not? :o - Inside a giant treasure chest :x - Under the pier at the start :x - On top of a tree *My hungry shark will end your game, on Treasure Trove Cove, what's his name? :x - Slacker :o - Snacker :x - Stacker *Of these items on the ground, on Treasure Trove Cove, which was first found?" :x - Gold Feathers :x - Feather Dusters :o - Red Feathers *On Treasure Trove Cove, there is a boat, what's its name, it doesn't float? :o - The Salty Hippo :x - The Sweaty Rhino :x - The Wobbly Whale *Treasure Trove's got Cap'n Blubber, what's wrong with that sobbing lubber? :o - He'd lost his gold :x - He wanted a drink :x - He couldn't remember his name *Treasure Trove Cove's got a treasure hunt, how many X's, you little runt? :x - More :o - 6 :x - 5 *Treasure Trove Cove's Sandcastle floor, is missing a letter, guess once more? :x - X :x - None of them :o - Q *Treasure Trove Cove had a feature, what was the giant armored creature? :o - A giant hermit crab :x - A mighty tank :x - A huge metal whale Clanker's Cavern *In Clanker's Cavern it's a pain, what's attached to Clanker's chain? :x - A Huge Boulder :x - A Colossal Cauldron :o - A Massive Anvil *Inside Clanker spinning fast, what was tough for you to get past? :x - Rotating merry-go-round :o - Rotating sawblades :x - Rotating bones *Clanker's Cavern whale needed air, what did you swim through way down there? :x - A series of hoops :o - A large key :x - The sound barrier Bubblegloop Swamp *In Bubblegloop Swamp, there's no doubt, which of these is the odd one out? :x - Red Frog :x - Yellow Frog :o - Green Frog *The crocodiles in Bubblegloop Swamp, give me the names of what they chomp? :x - YumYums and BumBums :x - Bumblies and Dumblies :o - Yumblies and Grumblies *In Bubblegloop Swamp, tell me now, which fact's made up by this old cow? :x - There are two different colored frogs :x - Bottles teaches you two new moves :x - It features two crocodiles *In Bubblegloop Swamp's marshy mound, what thing's highest above the ground? :x - A muddy turtle :x - A turtle :o - A mud hut Freezeezy Peak *Here's three facts on Freezeezy Peak, the one that's true is what you seek! :o - It features five bears :x - Five giant ice cubes live there :x - There are five snowmen *Freezeezy's slalom course is crass, through how many gates do you pass? :o - 38 :x - 28 :x - 48 *Freezeezy Peak is full of snow, but which of these isn't on show? :x - A pathetic polar bear :x - A wobbly walrus :o - A slippery seal * On Freezeezy Peak you have been, but which of these can't be seen? :x - Christmas Tree :o - Christmans Pudding :x - Christmas Presents Gobi's Valley *In a pyramid, some tiles you match, who's not included in this batch? :x - Jinjo :o - Gruntilda :x - Mumbo Jumbo *Gobi's Valley had many a trick, how many pyramids, take your pick? :x - 3 :o - 4 :x - 5 *An easy one or maybe a jinx, how many carpets in Gobi's Sphinx? :x - 6 :x - 4 :o - 5 *In Gobi's Valley there's a tree, on its head what can you see? :x - A hat :x - A leafy wig :x - A pair of sunglasses Mad Monster Mansion *The haunted mansion in my ground, how many ways in could be found? :x - 9 :x - 8 :x - 7 *Playing my music is his game, what's the church ghost hand's name? :x - Strausand :x - Bachand :o - Motzand Rusty Bucket Bay *The boxes in the hold of Rusty Bucket Bay, how many to break would you say? :x - 9 :o - 15 :x - 11 Click Clock Wood *In Click Clock Wood I've no doubt, In which season is there a drought? :x - Autumn :x - Winter :o - Summer Information About Gruntilda *A little more, it wouldn't hurt, what would I have for dessert? :x - Cockroaches and Cream :x - Eyeball Ice-Cream :x - Rat Sorbet *Grunty's got a beautiful pose, where do I get my delightful clothes? :x - The Witches Warehouse :x - The Trashcan :x - Saggy Maggy's Boutique *Don't be smart, you've not won yet, when I was small, what was my pet? :x - A Baby Dragon :x - A Greasy Warthog :x - A Mad Vulture *Is it this, now let me think, what is Grunty's favorite drink? :x - Cold Worm Juice :x - Camel Spit Milkshake :x - Smoothie Elephant Sweat *It keeps me safe and free from harm, what have I as a lucky charm? :x - A Dragon's Foot :x - A Loogie-Filled Hanky :x - A Shrunken Head *I really wish I was thinner, what does Grunty like for dinner? :x - Slug Stew :x - Maggot Pie :x - Dog Dung Burgers *Do you know, and can you tell, what on earth's my favorite smell? :x - Freshly Burst Boils :x - Sweaty Gorilla Feet :x - Putrid Parrot Puke *Let's see if your memory's foggy, What's the name of my pet doggy? :x - Ripper :x - Bignacka :x - Legchomper *We didn't wash, there was no pool, where did I go to witch school? :x - St. Dungball's :x - Fat Hag High :x - Cauldron College *Look at my hair, see it flow, what's it washed with, do you know? :x - Rancid milk :x - Engine oil :x - Baked beans *'Cuz of all those spells I lend, whom at school was my best friend? :x - Sweaty Betty :x - Saggy Maggy :x - Fatty Hatty *Guess this right or you may lose, what's the only color I'd choose? :x - Ghastly grey :x - Gruesome green :x - Dung brown *Banjo's stupid Grunty's cool, what was my name at witches' school? :x - Jelly Belly :x - Hog Breath :x - Cauldron Butt Basic Game Information *At Mumbo's Skull you made a stop, how many feathers were on top? :x - 4 :o - 3 :x - 2 *Get this wrong, make a mistake, which color Jingo is a fake? :x - Green :x - Yellow :o - Brown *She will soon be fat and lame, what is your little sister's name? :o - Tooty :x - Looty :x - Booty *When your air meter's on the screen, how many segments can be seen? :x - 7 :o - 6 :x - 5 *Your moves are slow, style they lack, what's the name of your jump attack? :o - Rat-a-tat Rap :x - Bill-a-bong Beak :x - Pik-a-pok Peck Grunty's Furnace Fun *You can't win, I've been assured, how many squares are on this board?" :x - 113 :o - 94 :x - 78 Category:Lists